


You and Me Here, Underneath the Mistletoe

by ringelchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, James providing the lube, Jeddy (if you squint very very hard), Lily playing pranks, M/M, Matching christmas jumpers, Mistletoe, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringelchen/pseuds/ringelchen
Summary: All Albus wants for Christmas is Scorpius. (Un)fortunately, the Potters are working hard to make his wish come true.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 43
Kudos: 201
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2019





	You and Me Here, Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wireless Festive Minifest 2019. This fic was inspired by the song Underneath The Mistletoe by Sia. 
> 
> Thanks so much to my wonderful beta RuArcher! (everybody check out her fics, they are brilliant!)
> 
> And now, have fun reading~

The Potters were seated at the dinner table when Harry asked Albus what he wanted for Christmas. “Scorpius,” he thought. “Preferably on top of me. Naked.” But of course he couldn’t tell his dad that. 

The dead silence that followed, however, made Albus realise that he’d just said it out loud, anyway.

“I’m, er, afraid I won’t be—” his dad stammered, blushing like a virgin, “—er, I mean, I could ask the Malfoys to join us for Christmas Eve, but the part about Scorpius being, er, on top of you, I cannot promise—”

“Dad, oh my god, shut up!” Albus shouted, embarrassed beyond belief and trying to hide his face from his siblings. James had turned a dangerous tone of purple as he pressed his lips together, holding back laughter, and Lily was pretending not to listen but Albus could see her knuckles turning white around her fork, in an attempt to not flip out. She was at that age where she just loved everything about romance.

Harry and Ginny were both silent, exchanging a look that Albus just _knew_ meant they were not going to let this go.

Fuck, why did his parents have to _care_?

“Albus, is there something you want to tell us?” his mum asked. Albus' mouth fell open in disbelief. “You know that we love you. Whatever sexualit—”

“Mum!” he whined and let his face drop into his hands. “Please don’t make a big deal out of this. It’s just Scorpius, ok? I’m not—” He didn’t want to say gay, or bi. Because he wasn’t. Truth be told, he probably wasn’t straight, either, seeing as he was crazy about another bloke, but whenever Albus sat down and tried to think about what he was, the only sure answer he could come up with was _in love with Scorpius_.

Albus was in love with Scorpius. 

“I get it. The two of you have always been _special_ ,” his mum said, and the way she said ‘special’ made Albus want to throw up. After all, there was nothing special about falling in love with your best friend. It happened to loads of people—Albus had googled it!

“Whatever. Forget I said anything,” Albus concluded, grasping for his fork again and piercing a few peas.

Everybody resumed eating in silence but Albus could tell all of them were thinking about it. So he started to quickly shovel food into his mouth, so he’d be done sooner and could leave the table.

He almost made it. He was in the midst of finishing the last bite of sausage when, from across the table, James said:

“So does that mean you want Scorpius’ knob up your arse?”

All hell broke loose then, with Lily squealing uncontrollably, Ginny shouting at James, and James shouting back that it was a valid concern he had for his little brother. Only Harry and Albus stayed quiet, looking at each other from across the table. He could tell his dad was uncomfortable with the situation. Or maybe that wasn’t the right word. Not uncomfortable. Just… overwhelmed and scared to say something wrong. But then Harry smiled at Albus, as if to say that he was there for him and he was fine with it. 

As much as Albus hadn't expected his dad to be the one to handle the situation the best, Albus smiled back, a little forced. But, he found later, after he'd gone back to his room, it had made him feel a little better and he should remember getting his dad a nice present this year.

**  
  
**

◊ ◊ ◊

**  
  
**

On Christmas Eve, Harry was busy cooking dinner. This was the first time they would not spend Christmas at the Burrow because Molly and Arthur had decided to take a long-deserved couples trip, just the two of them. All expenses paid by their children, of course.

So Albus sat at the kitchen table, head propped up on his hand, and watched his dad glaze a giant goose.

"How are we going to finish that? I mean, we have James, but still—" Albus said, imagining his disgusting brother shoving mountains of meat into his mouth, "—we don't have Uncle Ron or Uncle George here to help. It's just _us_ this year, right?"

His dad stopped the movement of his hand, turning to look at Albus, a little flustered.

"Have you forgotten, Albus? We invited the Malfoys over for dinner."

Albus pulled his head off his hand so that his jaw had enough room to drop down dramatically. "You did _what_?"

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Harry scratched his head, eyes flickering unsure before he looked down at the goose and then back up at Albus—who wasn't saying anything because if he let himself say what he wanted to say it would be something along the lines of _NO, Dad. What I wanted was for Scorpius to fuck me!_ and he really shouldn't say that.

"Are you not, er, happy with that?" 

"No, it's fine," Albus said, still shocked but realising that having Scorpius over would make the day much better than it would be otherwise. Otherwise meaning James and Lily—who still hadn't gotten over Albus' accidental confession from the dinner table 3 days ago—making inappropriate or intrusive comments. Or even his mum, trying to reassure him with every word she uttered that despite _anything_ they loved him. Last time she'd said that, this morning after breakfast, Albus had groaned and replied, "Challenge accepted," which had only been received with a confused smile from her side.

Harry still didn’t look convinced but he went back to glazing and Albus stood up and left for his room. 

He wondered why nobody had mentioned this to him over the past couple of days. Especially, why Scorpius hadn't mentioned it. After all, they had been exchanging multiple owls a day and Scorpius had talked about his plans for Christmas Eve.

Albus stopped in his tracks as he remembered the short but very excited letter that Scorpius _had_ sent him two days ago. 

_ALBUS!_

_CHRISTMAS EVE IS GOING TO BE AMAZING! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU!_

_YOURS TRULY,_

_A VERY EXCITED SCORPIUS! AHHH!_

_Oh_ , Albus thought, realising that this had probably been in regards to them spending Christmas together. For a second there he had been mildly confused by Scorpius' sudden excitement — written in capitals — but Scorpius was excited _a lot_. About the weirdest things. So, Albus hadn't thought twice about it.

Feeling himself getting a little excited at the prospect as well, Albus glanced at the clock on his desk and decided to go for a shower before their guests arrived. After all, he did want to look his best for his— for Scorpius.

**  
  
**

◊ ◊ ◊

**  
  
**

James was laughing at him again, but this time at the jumper that Albus had put on. Well, Albus really couldn't blame him. It did make him look like a giant elf because it was made to make his upper body look like the body of one of Santa's busy helpers. It also had a little bell in the middle that made sounds whenever Albus moved. But Scorpius had given this jumper to him last year for Christmas and Albus realised that he'd never really worn it. Only once to try it on for Scorpius but then never again. He thought that it would make his friend happy if he saw him using his gift. 

On another note, Albus was trying very hard not to be too frustrated about the fact that he still fit into the jumper perfectly, which just proved that he hadn't grown in a year. _Urgh._

"So, what are your big plans for the night, Alby?" James asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He was talking quietly into Albus' ear because he probably didn't want to get another scolding from Ginny. "I hope you bought some lube. If not, I can lend you some."

"Shut up, James," Albus whispered back because he too didn't want his mum to keep getting involved. As kind as her intentions were, she only made it worse. Of course, James was going to tease him about this. But he wasn't doing it because he was some kind of homophobe, he was doing it because he was James. 

"I'm serious here, Alby, if you need something, come over and ask me. Don't ever do it without lube," he said, and Albus was thinking of a snarky comeback but then he looked at James and his face was serious.

So he just said, "Right," and, "Thanks."

James smiled a little and then patted him on the shoulder before his smile turned into a mischievous smirk again and he whispered, "I knew it. So you _are_ planning to get fucked in the bum!"

"For fuck's sake!" Albus threw his hands up and pulled away from his brother. He heard James laughing on his way down the stairs into the living room.

"Oh, Albus!" Lily called from the sofa. She stood up, jogging towards him. "I need to talk to you!"

 _“Why_?” Albus growled but stopped for his sister who was holding a small bottle of pinkish liquid in front of his face.

"I know it's a little early but I thought you could use my christmas gift for you." She was smiling sincerely when she explained, "It's Uncle Ron and George's new love potion. It's tasteless _and_ scentless, so Scorpius won't be able to detect it when you put it into his pumpkin juice! It's not as strong as Amortentia, of course, but it is supposed to make Scorpius more willing to go along with whatever you want him to do to you." She winked and again, Albus felt like throwing up.

"That sounds—" he was uncomfortable and at a loss of words before he concluded, "—wildly problematic. They make something like that and sell it to children? Does Dad know?"

Lily rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored his comments. She just shoved the potion into Albus pocket, winked once more, and then jumped back towards the living room.

Albus fished the bottle out of his trouser pocket immediately, tossing it towards the closest bin, when he heard the floo chime in the other room, which could only mean one thing.

The Malfoys had arrived.

**  
  
**

◊ ◊ ◊

 ******  
  
**

The moment Albus entered the living room and his and Scorpius' eyes met, he forgot everything his horrible family had done or said to him over the past few days.

"Albus!" Scorpius shouted even though he had been in the midst of shaking Harry's hand. He jumped towards Albus and then suddenly picked him up into his arms, like he weighed less than a sack of feathers. Turning Albus in the air, he laughed and shouted, "We're spending Christmas together! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?"

"I can't, I can't, so please let me down!" Albus laughed helplessly, gripping around Scorpius' neck and wondering how in the fuck he would keep on living if Scorpius were to reject him today.

Because, Albus had decided, he was going to confess his feelings today. It was the perfect opportunity. He had thought of everything—including the fact that Scorpius was a cheesy romantic and would love to be confessed to on Christmas Eve. He was going to do it after dinner, in the garden, with a mug of hot chocolate for both him and Scorpius, and then he would ask him on a date by writing it into the snow with his finger. 

Albus felt his feet connect with the floor again but he didn't let go of Scorpius at first. He closed his eyes, waiting until he felt less dizzy from all the turning.

"Albus! Look at us!" Scorpius shouted again, as if he was unable to talk normally anymore from pure excitement. Albus opened his eyes and saw Scorpius looking wide-eyed at him, his mouth open in that stupid happy expression he sometimes made and pointing between the two of them. "Matching clothes!"

It was true. Scorpius was wearing the same sweater, though it looked a little short on him as Scorpius had grown so much during their sixth year that now he was at least a whole head taller than Albus. 

"How delightful," Draco said, "I was going to ask you to please excuse my son's casual attire. I told him over and over again that we do not wear _jumpers_ on Christmas Eve, but I see—" Draco’s eyebrows pulled up in that typical Draco-way, "—he fits right in, doesn't he?" Which was true because, of course, nobody was dressed as glamorously as Draco, who looked like he'd put on his most expensive set of robes.

"Don't worry, Draco, as long as you're comfortable—and not showing too much skin—" Ginny added. She looked pointedly over at James who had appeared in the doorway wearing that fucked-up crop-top Teddy had bought him years ago as a joke, the words _Santa's girl_ , emblazoned across it, "—you are welcome to wear whatever you like."

Draco's face pulled into a very funny expression the moment he saw James and then he almost looked like he was going to laugh, but he managed to control himself. Holding a fist in front of his face, Draco said, "That's very considerate of you, Ginevra. And also, thank you for inviting us again."

Draco continued talking to Albus' parents, James went upstairs to change his clothes, and Lily sat on the sofa. She had a book in her hand that Albus knew for sure she wasn't reading, because she kept glancing at Albus and Scorpius with that little knowing smile on her face.

"Brilliant of your dad to invite us, isn't it?" Scorpius said, pulling at the short sleeves of his pullover in vain. "He wrote in his owl that you asked for it specifically? Is that true?" Scorpius was beaming at him, his hands having come up to grasp at Albus' wrists.

"It wasn't James or Lily, if that's what you're asking," Albus joked and Scorpius nodded knowingly, smiling so wide and happy, Albus really, really just wanted to kiss him. And then touch him. And then fall on his knees and have Scorpius fuck into his mouth.

"We have some time until dinner, don't we?" Scorpius suddenly asked, looking around and then pointing towards the doorway. "Let's go upstairs. I want to give you my christmas present."

_Please let it be your dick! Please let it be your dick!_

"Al-alright," Albus said, forcing inappropriate thoughts out of his head and so thankful he hadn't said it out loud this time. Relieved, he stepped towards the door, Scorpius right behind him. But then he stopped, locked in place in the doorway, and Scorpius walked into his back, making a surprised sound but also stopped in his tracks. 

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked.

Confused, Albus turned around, finding himself chest to chest with Scorpius. They were looking at each other, pressed together again as if in a hug, and Albus was trying very hard not to blush.

"Why can't we move?" Scorpius asked but Albus shrugged, he didn't know and it was hard thinking about it when he felt Scorpius crotch pressing right above his.

But then they heard Lily giggle and Albus immediately looked up, knowing what was going on.

"Kiss-lock mistletoe," he growled and then moved his head to look past Scorpius and at his sister. "Seriously?" 

Scorpius also looked up then and said, as if he wasn't the least bit concerned by it, "Ah, the one that locks you in place until you kiss the person next to you."

"And it has to be on the mouth! At least for five seconds!" Lily called. She sounded proud of herself.

Annoyed at his sister and her obvious attempt to play matchmaker, Albus sighed and then looked up at Scorpius again who suddenly looked a little concerned. Although, his eyes were still fixed on Al's.

Albus wanted to ask what was going on, but before he could, he felt a spell wash over them and the two boys stumbled into opposite directions, freed from the magical grasps of the mistletoe.

"Oh come on! Mum!" Lily called angrily from the sofa. Albus saw his mother pocket her wand again and then she said dangerously, "We are going to have a very long talk, Lily. Kitchen. Now!"

"Urgh!" Lily tossed her book to the side and stomped past Albus and Scorpius.

Ginny followed her, apologising to Scorpius on the way and then they were gone. Albus nodded towards the stairs again, motioning for Scorpius to follow him. He did, thought Albus noticed, Scorpius seemed a little less enthusiastic than before.

**  
  
**

◊ ◊ ◊

**  
  
**

Albus closed the door behind them and Scorpius went to sit down on his bed, patting the place beside him for Albus to sit.

Swallowing hard, Albus did but not before going over to his desk and getting the present he had prepared for Scorpius. As much as he wanted Scorpius to give Albus himself for Christmas, he knew that the boy had probably bought him something as well, like he did every year.

"Merry Christmas," Scorpius sang in a jolly voice and pulled out a tiny paper bag from his pocket, handing it to Albus. He wasn't confused by the size because he realised it was probably just shrunk down. So Albus tapped it with his wand and it grew to roughly the size of a mug.

Curious, Albus opened the small bag, pulling the ribbon from the top. Immediately the smell of cinnamon, chocolate, and cherries hit his senses and Albus glanced into the bag, finding a mix of different kinds of cookies in the form of christmas trees, hearts, and penguins.

"I made cookies. The muggle way!" Scorpius said, a little excited, and then pointed at the bag. "My dad helped me. We had the best time. Can you imagine it? The two of us baking for the first time in our lives, without magic! It was a blast." Scorpius told him laughing and then, as he pulled out a random cookie and Albus made a comment how beautiful the decoration was, he explained, "Dad did most of the decorations. He was very particular about them. He needs everything to be aesthetically pleasing, so, when I started using both the orange and the pink food coloring on one cookie, he started shouting at me."

"What did he say?" Albus asked, already knowing that whatever Scorpius was about to say would make him laugh.

" _I didn't raise you to be a disgrace, Scorpius._ " He copied his dad with a stern voice but then broke down in a chuckle, "I know it sounds harsh but the conversation was about cookie decoration, which makes the whole thing rather funny."

Albus listened to Scorpius' adventurous cookie baking story until he couldn't wait any more and handed him his own gift, biting his bottom lip nervously at his reaction.

When Scorpius had opened it, revealing a book, he read out loud in a squeaky shout, " _THE DISTINCT LIFE OF THE COMMON BUMBLEBEE!_ " holding it up into the light with almost teary eyes, "I've been looking for it for ages. And you, Albus, wonderful, perfect Albus, found it for me! What did I do to deserve you?"

Albus chuckled, touched. "I'm happy you like my gift, Scorpius." He knew that Scorpius had been looking for it for months and Albus hadn’t been successful in his search either. In the end, he had asked aunt Hermione to help him find it for Scorpius, who's recent obsession was striped animals—the bumblebee being his favourite because according to Scorpius it was _fluffy_.

Albus was starting to get a little embarrassed at Scorpius being so thankful and staring at him so lovingly, so he turned away, taking the bag of cookies into his hands. He was about to try one, to make the situation a little less awkward, but Scorpius stopped him with a hand holding his wrist tightly.

"What—" Albus started to ask but his words were cut-off when Scorpius pulled him forward, hard, cookie bag falling to the ground. 

And then he kissed Albus.

Albus was frozen in place as Scorpius' other hand touched his lower back, pressing him forward so he couldn't move away—which Albus wouldn't have done anyway. But he found himself generally not doing anything, not even returning the kiss even though he'd been wanting this for such a long time.

Scorpius' warm, if slightly chapped, lips were still pressed against his, closed around his bottom lip and sucking slightly, before he finally pulled away slowly. He looked defeated, horrified almost.

Albus knew Scorpius well enough to be able to tell that he wasn’t looking like that because he regretted what he had done but because Albus hadn't returned the kiss and was still just staring at him, mind blown, like a fucking idiot.

"I'm— I'm so sorry," Scorpius stammered, standing up abruptly. Not looking at Albus' face anymore, he started gesturing wildly. "I thought maybe you also liked me, and I was so happy that you remembered the book, and you were blushing and you were so cute so I just thought _Scorpius this is your chance_ but apparently I was wrong because you didn't kiss me back, and now I'm freaking out, and I don't seem to be able to stop talking or look you in the eyes because I think if I did, I would just start crying and it's Christmas, for Merlin's sake, that's not a time to cry, is it, Albus"? Scorpius looked at Albus again, horror but also desperation written on his face as he waited for his best friend to tell him that they were going to be fine, "Is it?"

Albus shook his head, taking everything in that Scorpius had said, trying to swallow the fact that he had just been kissed by his best friend and he had completely blown it by having been too shocked to return the kiss. Though he wanted nothing more than to do that with Scorpius. Kiss him. And more.

And just when Albus was about to say something, anything to make his best friend stop looking at him like that—because it was breaking his heart—Scorpius turned around and ran out of Albus' room.

"No, wait," Albus called after him, but he was too late. His door shut behind Scorpius, leaving Albus to pick up the broken cookie bits from the floor.

**  
  
**

◊ ◊ ◊

**  
  
**

After half an hour of brooding and trying to save as many crumbs of Scorpius' present as possible, Ginny called down Albus for dinner. When he got to the dining room, everybody was already seated, including Scorpius who seemed to be avoiding eye contact. 

Sighing, Albus sat down at his usual seat, Scorpius sitting right in front of him and staring pointedly at the, admittedly delicious-looking, goose that sat in the middle of the table.

Lily handed Albus a glass of pumpkin juice and they all started eating.

If it wasn't for Scorpius avoiding Albus and Albus looking at him miserably, trying to catch his gaze, this would have probably been a wonderful meal. The food was excellent, as was everything his dad cooked, really—another one of his dad’s talents—and his mum and Lily had been able to create the perfect Christmas atmosphere with fairy lights around the room and candles on the table being the only light source, traditional Muggle christmas music playing in the back and, well, a table full of happy and smiling people. Except for Albus and Scorpius, of course.

At first, the others didn't seem to notice that there was something in the air, but after a while of everybody joining in on conversations, except for the two of them, the weird tension between the two boys seemed to infect the others as well.

They were almost all done eating when the sudden silence at the table made Albus look around worriedly. Everybody but Scorpius was looking at him.

"What?" he asked, wondering if he had spoken out loud again without noticing but that didn't seem to be it.

But when his mum suddenly glared at Lily from across the table and James held a hand in front of his mouth while he kept glancing towards Scorpius, Albus had a horrible, horrible suspicion already.

He looked up, and there it was above his head, a floating heart with the name _Scorpius Malfoy_ written inside of it. 

Lily wasn’t looking at anyone, just checking her nails and feigning ignorance when it was clear that she had put something in his pumpkin juice before dinner. One of the newest Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes inventions that displayed the name of your crush in a big fluffy heart-shaped cloud above your head for the next 24 hours, until the person in question kissed you, that was.

"Ok, that's it. Weasleys’ products are forbidden in this household from now on!"

"But Uncle Ron gave them to me especially so I could use them on Albus and Scorpius!" Lily whined and she stood up, covering her trouser pockets with her hands protectively where she had probably hidden more joke shop items.

"Let the boys figure it out for themselves," Ginny said dangerously and then she walked up to Lily, looking furious. Lily did the only right thing she could have done; she ran up the stairs to escape from their fuming mother. Everybody at this table knew, Ginny would do everything in her power to get every single of the Weasleys’ products back from her.

But Albus wasn't really watching any of that happen. Instead he was still looking at Scorpius who had, by now, looked back at him again, noticing the heart above his head that read his name.

Wide, grey eyes were on his, when Scorpius started, "Does that mean you—” He stopped, at a loss for words, something that Albus had never witnessed happen to his friend before.

Albus nodded pathetically, because he was afraid to say or do something wrong again if he did anymore than that.

"But then, why did you not kiss me back?" Scorpius asked and immediately James clapped his hands to his thighs and made a whistling sound. This time Albus watched Harry shoot his brother a glare that ultimately made him close his mouth before a single word had come out of it. 

"I was just surprised, ok? If you kissed me now, I promise, I would kiss you back."

Immediately, Scorpius awkwardly scrambled to his feet, and quickly went around the table, watching nervously as all eyes followed him. Before he reached Albus though—and Albus was also getting up because this time he had to be ready for whatever Scorpius was going to do—Draco coughed out loud, dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

"How about we give you two some privacy," he said, already rising but Albus was quick enough to reply.

"No, I think Scorpius and I will take this upstairs," he said nervously and then looked at his friend who was blushing and fingering the hem of his jumper. Hopeful eyes were fixed on Albus, though, and they gave him the courage to take Scorpius' hand and pull him towards the stairs.

"Second drawer on the left, Alby!" James called after him and for a second, he wondered what he meant but then he remembered _lube_ and quickly decided to forget about it again. Albus had more important things to think about right now.

**  
  
**

◊ ◊ ◊

**  
  
**

The second Albus closed the door to his room behind them, Scorpius' lips were on his and the pink cloud above Albus’ head plopped out of existence.

Scorpius’ hands came to rest next to Albus' head on the door and when Albus opened his lips slightly to let Scorpius in, the blond moved his palms to hold Albus' head between his fingers. Albus sighed into the touch and put his hands on Scorpius’ hips, holding him tight so that he couldn't run away again.

Scorpius made a tiny whiny sound the moment their tongues met that went straight to Albus' crotch, and he pressed his hips forward, away from the door, to find something to give him some friction. Scorpius was right there, grinding back so hard that Albus was all snug against the door again with Scorpius' mouth slowly descending on his neck.

Albus moaned at the sensation of Scorpius sucking at his pulse point. One of his hands slipped below his pullover and he was touching Albus' chest, pinching one nipple between two fingers while leaving what Albus thought must be the biggest hickey anyone had ever had. Soon, Scorpius' other hand joined the first and Albus felt him tease both of his sensitive nubs at the same time. As Albus let his head drop back against the door, a loud moan escaped his mouth and Scorpius used the opportunity to lick his tongue back into Albus. They were kissing once more, this time much more passionate than the first, furiously holding on to each other as the desperation their misunderstanding had brought with it was washed away.

It felt like forever before Scorpius stopped kissing him, stopped tweaking nipples that already felt a little sore. When their lips separated again and Scorpius' forehead came to rest against his, Albus was sure he had never been this happy in his life.

Albus didn't want to think, didn't want to talk, but he knew that they had to. He opened his eyes and found Scorpius already looking at him, heavy-lidded and probably waiting for Albus to confess first because after all Scorpius had been the one to make the first step. Twice. It was Albus' turn now, wasn't it? Scorpius needed reassurance.

"Scorpius, I—," Albus swallowed and then pulled him forward by the hips a little so their crotches were pressed together, "I'm crazy in love with you, so would you please go out with me?"

Immediately, Scorpius' eyes went a little teary and his lips started quivering but also pulled into a smile at the same time. It looked weird but it looked like Scorpius. Albus thought it was the most beautiful expression.

"You know, I was planning to say nothing and let you brood like you made me earlier, but all I really want to do is scream _yes, yes, a thousand times yes_ and then make love to you and fall asleep while we cuddle and then wake up and have breakfast together with our families and announce that we are together. Of course for that to work, my dad would have to stay over too which is definitely not going to happen because he has a very elaborate getting-ready-for-bed-routine that requires at least one house elf to help—"

"Scorpius. Your answer. _Please_!" Albus chuckled.

"Oh!" Scorpius' face pulled into the widest, most happy grin and he said, "Yes. I will go out with you. And, oh, Albus, I love you too. I've been in love with you since the first time we met on the Hogwarts Express, if I'm being honest with myself. I’ve wanted this for so long, you can’t even imagine."

"Actually, I can," Albus started saying, a little nervously because this was a lot to admit, not only to himself but also to Scorpius, "The moment I saw you for the first time, something in me just knew. I _knew_ it was you! That one person I needed. Do you know what I mean?” He saw Scorpius nod furiously and the motion made his whole body move against Albus who almost whined at the feeling it sent down to his cock.

He smiled crookedly when he said, “I’d really like to do something about this." He pointed at their hard cocks then. They were still pressed together, starting to ache, even.

"Yes, I want that too. Pretty please." And then Scorpius started rolling his hips against Albus, both of them making small sounds of pleasure at the sudden incredible sensation. 

But Albus didn’t want to come quick and dirty like this. He wanted at least their first time to be perfect after his confession hadn’t gone as planned. At least this he wanted to do right, so he suggested, "Let's take it to the bed." 

Scorpius listened immediately. He pulled away and took Albus' hands nervously, squeezing Albus’ fingers hard before the back of Scorpius’ legs met the mattress. He sat down, looking up at Albus who was standing between his legs.

"This is the first time for the both of us," Scorpius said and Albus nodded, a blush creeping up on him as he prepared himself mentally for the conversation they were about to have. "Is there anything you want me to know before we make love?"

Albus swallowed but nodded when he said, "I would like to go all the way with you. You know, as in, I would like to connect with you."

"Do you mean, you want to have anal sex?" Scorpius asked and Albus made a little embarrassed sound before he nodded. Scorpius smiled at him and then pulled Albus a little closer, hugging his stomach. 

"I would like that, too. Do you have any preferred position?"

Again, he nodded and though he wasn't very good at saying what he wanted or what he felt, he wanted this too much to not say it, so he did. "I want to feel you inside of me."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Scorpius suddenly breathed out loud. "I was hoping you would say that. I've been so nervous these past few days, I've had some indigestion, so I would have not been comfortable doing that at all. Wait, maybe I shouldn't have said that," Scorpius suddenly looked shocked and held onto Albus tighter, "Please don't look at me differently now. I'm also only human!"

"How about you just stop talking?" Albus chuckled and then he took Scorpius' head between his hands, pressing his cheeks together so that his face was all scrunched up and his lips pressed out in an O. 

He kissed them, two small pecks, until he could feel Scorpius relaxing, and then he released his face again and they smiled at each other.

"Do you have lube?" Scorpius asked and Albus thought for a moment and then opened the drawer James had pointed out on their way up, and he found a bottle of half-empty strawberry-flavoured lube that Albus was definitely never going to ask what the hell his brother used it for.

Scorpius looked a little flustered as he saw it and then eyed Albus suspiciously. It took a few seconds for Albus to understand that Scorpius thought that it was his and he quickly explained that James was lending them his own. Scorpius looked a little relieved, though he did use a cleaning charm on the bottle first before touching it. And then one on Albus' fingers which had been in contact with it. When Scorpius put away his wand again, the two boys looked at each other and started laughing.

They were going to be just fine.

**  
  
**

◊ ◊ ◊

**  
  
**

As Scorpius entered Albus, slowly, for the first time, Albus couldn't believe the pleasure he was feeling. Scorpius had used a charm to help open Albus up so that their first time wouldn't hurt and, though, truthfully, Albus had put a finger up his arsehole before, he had never expected anal sex to feel anything like _this_. 

After Scorpius was finally all snug inside him, he didn’t move for a while. Albus watched the boy above him pressing his eyes together and receiting History of Magic passages from the book they were currently reading at Hogwarts. And while Scorpius was calming himself down, Albus let himself close his eyes and just _feel_ . He felt so _full_. There was a weird kind of pressure on his bladder from the angle, a good kind. It made him feel like he wasn't in control of what was to happen next, of what kind of sensation having Scorpius move inside of him would bring, and he loved the uncertainty of the moment. Because he knew for sure that whatever was going to happen from now on, Scorpius would be there to experience it with him. 

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked, after apparently having stopped himself from coming too early. 

Albus opened his eyes again and nodded. His legs were wrapped around Scorpius' hips and he pressed them against his boyfriend's back so Scorpius fell forward and was now chest to chest with Albus. The two of them looked at each other, both panting already.

"I'll start moving then."

So he did, at first slowly, then a little faster and all the while he would not stop looking down at Albus, their lips touching every time Scorpius pushed all the way inside, losing contact whenever he bottomed out again.

It felt amazing, the warmth, the proximity, the drag of Scorpius' cock against his inner walls. Albus didn't ever want it to stop.

After Scorpius had reached what seemed to be the pace he was most comfortable with, Albus stretched his arms down and grabbed Scorpius' arse cheeks, squeezing them in his palms as he felt Scorpius quiver inside of him at the additional sensation. 

"I'm not hitting your prostate, am I?" Scorpius asked suddenly, instead of coming, which Albus thought he had been close to. 

"I'm not sure. It feels really good, though."

"I think you would know if I was hitting it. It's supposed to feel brilliant. Let me try changing the position." Scorpius pushed himself up so he was sitting on his knees then and Albus was a little sad to lose the close contact. But then Scorpius placed Albus legs around his shoulders, and leaned forward so that Albus was practically folded in half. When he started moving, Albus immediately felt something he hadn't felt before. 

"Is this better?" Scorpius asked as he was slamming his hips back and forth, each time dragging with his cock against something that made Albus feel like all the air in his lungs was leaving his body in one loud long moan. "Yes, it's better," Scorpius answered his own question with a slight smirk after having seen Albus’ reaction. And then his pushes got much faster and much harder.

"Oh my god, wait," Albus shouted because suddenly it was all too much and his thighs were squeezing his cock against his own stomach. Scorpius was hitting that weird place over and over, until his movements got more messy, less coordinated and Scorpius came, moaning, "Ah, Albus."

Albus' own orgasm hit him then, with Scorpius deep inside of him while he watched his boyfriend's face relax in pure bliss as he shot his load inside of Albus' arse.

Scorpius pulled out slowly and then moved Albus' legs before he lay down next to him, still panting but pulling his wand out to vanish the mess off Albus' stomach. He pointed it at Albus' pucker where some of Scorpius' come was already dripping out. 

"Sorry about that," Scorpius said, meaning that he had come inside of Albus.

Albus shook his head but held the rest of his body very still. His arse still felt stretched open, like Scorpius could slip right back inside. He could feel Scorpius' chest pressing against his side as they lay together, catching their breaths, Scorpius fingers touching his hole, playing with the rim and dipping inside a little.

"Albus, I really love you," Scorpius said and he was smiling when Albus turned to look at him, mirroring the same expression.

"I love you too, Scorpius."

  
  


◊ ◊ ◊

It was almost 11PM when Scorpius and Albus came back down to find the rest of their families seated in the living room, playing a round of Monopoly that by the looks of it Draco was losing.

"It's not fair. Why would I start with so little money when I'm much richer than all of you?" He shouted, frustrated and then threatened to to stop playing if they didn't give him more money from the bank.

"Boys!" Ginny was the first to notice the two standing in the doorway. She smiled and pointedly did not look them up and down like James did. He wiggled his eyebrows and Albus rolled his eyes.

The group stopped playing and watched as Albus and Scorpius sat down on the sofa next to each other, very close. Scorpius smiled at Albus from the side and then took his hand, nervously, entwining their fingers.

"Can I ask?" Albus heard Lily whisper to their mum who just shrugged when she saw the boys smiling happily. "So, are you two a couple now?"

Not at all surprised by the question, Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and blushed again. It would be the first time they said it out loud.

"Yes, we are," they said, and then laughed.

The rest of the Potter family told them how happy they were for them and Draco came over to hug his son, smiling at him before he let go.

"It's very late. I should take my leave soon,” Draco said, “but before that I would like you to receive a small token of our appreciation for inviting us over for Christmas Eve."

Draco snipped his fingers then and suddenly, a bag of very familiar cookies landed in front of every Potter family member—smaller than the one Scorpius had gifted him though.

"They are self-made delicious biscuits. You will find that they are perfect. I hope you enjoy them." Scorpius elbowed Albus in the side, pressing his lips together to hold back a laugh at how smug his dad was looking at witnessing the Potters taking out the cookies and commenting on how beautifully decorated they were.

"Well," Harry suddenly said from where he was sitting on his favourite armchair, holding one cookie up into the light of the fireplace to inspect it more closely. "This one could have more sprinkles."

Draco looked at Harry then, his face cold as ice before he said, "How dare you, _P_ otter?"

That must have been an insider between the grownups, Albus thought, because Ginny as well as Harry broke into laughter at Draco's words. 

Albus' parents were laughing, Draco looked offended, James was busy stealing money from the Monopoly bank while no one was looking, and Lily kept glancing over at Albus and Scorpius, not trying to make it too obvious that she was still watching them.

"I could get used to this," Scorpius said from beside him, letting go of Albus' hand and slinging it around his shoulders instead, "spending Christmas with your family."

"You mean _our_ family," Albus said, only realising how cheesy that sounded when he saw Scorpius' lip quiver again.

"I really really want to kiss you right now, Albus."

Albus snorted and then he heard a familiar pop. Suddenly he felt himself unable to move again. He looked at James who was grinning but pretending not to be involved in any of it. Any of it being a kiss-lock mistletoe having appeared above Albus and Scorpius’ heads out of nowhere. 

He heard Lily squeak in joy as she noticed what her oldest brother had done and what it meant she would soon be able to witness. But Albus ignored her. He just kept his eyes fixed on Scorpius and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's stomach.

"Good thing we are underneath the mistletoe."

And then Albus leaned over and kissed Scorpius.

His wish had come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated~


End file.
